clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Beronews Regional Airport
Dan Beronews Regional Airport is a tiny regional airport serving the city of Mattress Village. Although the airport is utilied mainly for recreational service, the airport has a seasonal flight to South Pole City operated by SkyJet Flyer. DBRA is also remote and rarely used. The airport has but one runway and is located twenty nine miles outside of Mattress Village. The airport operates on two days per week, unlike other airports, as air traffic control services are not available on 5 days of the week. The airport is capable of limited commercial air service, due to pollution, weather, loadfactors and other factors. The airport has currently one gate utilized for commercial air service. The air service is only operated seasonally in the summer, but charter air services are available. Destinations *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SkyUnion':South Pole City-Metro seasonal Operations and Infrastructure Overview The airport has one terminal without any gates, nor departure/arrival halls. As a minor regional airport, the airport does not have the funding by the National Airports Authroity for gates, but does have a small enterance to the tarmac, where passengers may board their flights via an airstair. DBRA has low passenger numbers, so the airport only operates on Mondays and Fridays only. As controllers are only available twice a week. The airport has a small snack cart, and has washrooms, as well as a small parking lot outside, and a bus service to the village. Terminal Building The terminal building is considerably large for an infrastructure in Mattress Village. Although a recreational center, there is only a small snack cart that serves snacks. There is no departure/arrival halls, simply a one-storey hall with ticketing booths and a digital flight-timing screens. A total of 15 check-in counters are scattered throughout the hall. An indigo-colored flooring is implemented for a soothing effect, along with the fact that most of the planes are colored either purple, white or grey. Commercial air service The airport is served by a limited, and seasonal route, operated by SkyJet Flyer to South Pole City's Metro Airport. Passengers must check-in, and go through security screening, which has much looser regulations than those of larger airports. Until 2008, commercial air service was banned due to pollution laws. This ban was thus lifted. Other airlines, such as CP Airways and PenguinConnection and planning to start limited service, with a flight operating every three weeks. Recreational Facilities A small playground is located outside of the airport. The playground is usually deserted, as well as the open field beside it. Chicks usually prefer staying inside the airport than playing at the playground, a survey conducted in 2008 has shown. Other than that, there is probably nothing else at the airport, with the exception of the recreational flights. Runway The 5,763 feet runway is made out of dirt, or soil. Most passengers on the planes that take off would feel the bumpiness of being on the dirt track. Located in such a remote area makes returning to the airport a much harder task. One may crash upon landing if he/she is not careful. Specialized pilots, including Sancho Monte Captio, have experience in landing planes in such conditions. Category:Airports Category:Transportation